Stage lighting effects have become increasingly complex, and are increasingly handled using more and more computing power. During a show, commands for various lights are often produced by a console which controls the overall show. The console has a number of encoders and controls which may be used to control any number of lights.
Complex effects may be controlled by the console. Typically each effect is individual for each light that is controlled.